More Than My Best Friend
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: After Blaine moved to NYC with Kurt they had fallen back into being best friends, however it had sometimes turned into something a little...more physical. Blaine comes home to find Kurt curled up asleep on his bed, and Blaine soon learns that Adam, Kurt's previous boyfriend, is out of the picture. But what does that mean for Kurt and Blaine's relationship? Smuty&Fluffy Klaine.


Blaine was exhausted. He dragged his tired limbs through the door of his tiny New York apartment and dropped the many loaded bags in his hands. He wasted no time in kicking the shoes off his aching feet, the motion causing them to fly in different direction across the hall. He didn't have the energy to pick them up, and it wasn't like Kurt would be over later to moan at him. It was way to late for that.

He slipped off his jacket and hung it on the hook, freezing for a second as he noticed a familiar plum colored Harvey Nichols coat. He glanced down by the door. Sure enough there were a pair of black Marc Jacobs ankle boots.

He quickly moved his shoes so they were neatly beside the boots, picked up his bags and waddled down the narrow hall due to the weight and number of them.

He walked through the arch way that lead into the living room, dropping his bags again and fumbling along the wall for the light switch.

When he finally heard the familiar click, he blinked a few times at the light flooding the dark room. He glanced around looking for any sign that the owner of said coat and shoes was there. On the coffee table was a light blue mug with the NYADA logo on, the same mug that Kurt always used when he visited. Next to the mug was an open copy of Vogue that Blaine had left closed on his kitchen counter, but more unusually was a bracelet that Blaine recognized as Kurt's as soon as he'd laid eyes on it. It was small and gold in color, and looked like it had been thrown across the room and hit the wall, before sliding down to the carpet. But more importantly he knew it was given to Kurt by his boyfriend.

However there was no sign of the person that all these things Blaine associated with. He put his bags full of supplies, the mug and the magazine in the kitchen before he trailed back into the living room. For some reason he felt himself tip-toeing around the room to pick up the bracelet, as though he half-expected the owner of it to jump out at him. He inspected it, noticing that the clasp was broken, before he placed it on the coffee table.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he checked that his bathroom was vacant and then made his way to his bedroom, the only one in his tiny apartment.

The drapes were closed, leaving the room in complete darkness. He was sure that he'd left them open, even if doing so caused the draft from the window to become even stronger, he liked to let the natural light into the room throughout the day. He walked over and opened them, shivering at the cold air that met his skin. The night outside was dark, but a small amount of ghostly pale light entered through the window. It was enough for Blaine to see there was a figure curled up on his bed, who he recognized immediately. The figure was surrounded by a few used Kleenexes, and the whole room had an air of sadness around it that made Blaine's stomach twist.

He padded over to the light switch and flicked it on, filling the room with artificial light that didn't make the scene any happier. He placed the Kleenexes in his waste basket, noticing that Kurt had already put some in there. Blaine realized with a jolt in his chest that he must have fallen asleep crying.

Blaine crawled onto the bed, noticing that Kurt was clutching the box of Kleenexes to his chest as though it was a comfort. Blaine pried the box from the boys hands, placing it back on his bed side table.

He shook the boys shoulder gently, trying not to pull him from his slumber too harshly. Kurt made a small noise in the base of his throat and rolled onto his back, his baby blue eyes fluttered opened, wincing against the bright light.

Blaine smiled at him, "Hey," he said gently. The boys eyes were red and sad, his mouth turned down into a frown and his pale skin was speckled with a deep red color. His caramel colored hair was flopping down over his forehead. But to Blaine he was still the most beautiful creature on the planet.

Kurt blinked again before he spoke, his voice a croaky sigh, "Blaine?"

"Hey," Blaine repeated softly.

Kurt let out a groan, rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry," His voice still thick with sleep.

Blaine frowned slightly, brushing the hair from his face, "What's wrong?"

Kurt moved to sit up, wrapping his arms around his knees, "Everything," he groaned, looking at Blaine with an expression that could be described as nothing but a cry for help.

Blaine sighed, "Come here," he opened his arms out invitingly and the boy shuffled into him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, rocking him back and forth in his arms gently, and stroking the top of his head in comfort.

Kurt cowered into Blaine's chest, "Me and Rachel had another huge fight, and I'm just so tired all the time with NYADA," he whispered.

"I went to go and see Adam, and he broke up with me. He said I was too young, and that I never make an effort to see him anymore. Which I guess is true...I'm just always so busy, I can barley even text him."

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "I couldn't go home to Rachel, or stay with Adam. I didn't know where to go, and you weren't home. I was going to just wait for you, cause you're kind of the only person I have right now, but I was so tired, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine kissed the his hair, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

"You're always here for me, you're such a good friend, Blaine...I just, I don't deserve you," He sounded guilty.

"Of course you do," Blaine squeezed the precious life in his arms gently.

"No I don't," Kurt let out a sigh, "While I was waiting for you, I was just...thinking."

"About what?" Blaine hummed, continuing his small rocking motion.

"About all the choices I've made."

"No, you are way too young to have regrets," Blaine spoke firmly.

"I do though Blaine, I...I have so many but, there's one that...That I regret the most," The boy winced as he thought of the decision he would do anything to change.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up a Blaine with wide, innocent blue eyes. His gaze flickered over each of Blaine's features, landing last on his lips, "Do you still love me?" He asked, his voice quiet and unsure.

Blaine's eyes widened for a second before he was nodding, "Of course I do, I told you I'd always love you."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I just...I just...," His voice trailed off, his eyes fluttering over Blaine's lips again.

The next thing he knew Kurt had curled his fingers into the soft curls at the back of Blaine's neck, reaching up to press their lips together.

Blaine felt himself relax into the touch of Kurt's lips against his own, and the feeling of Kurt's hand holding him close.

Kurt's other hand moved so it was gripping gently at Blaine's shoulder, as though he was scared Blaine would run away.

Blaine knew he should stop it. This wasn't the first time this had happened since they'd been 'Just Friends' and it never ended well. Sometimes it was just a kiss and sometimes it develops into...more. But Blaine could never bring himself to pull away. Having Kurt close and feeling wanted by the most important person in the world to him, that was pretty impossible to say no to. It always ended with Blaine lying in a cold empty bed, with a cold empty heart. But in the moment it was impossible to think of anything else.

Kurt moved so he was knelt beside Blaine, pushing Blaine gently until he got the message and lay back against the cushions behind them. Kurt moved between his legs, settling himself back onto his knees and pressing his lips gently down onto Blaine's. The boys soft hands cupped at Blaine's face, pulling it into a perfect angle for their lips to move together smoothly.

But it had never been like this before. When it happened it was always a lot more passionate and so much hotter. Like Kurt couldn't help but tackle Blaine to the floor, the two rolling from the couch in a tangle of desperate limbs that just ached to be close.

But this was sweet and emotional, and Blaine felt the smallest amount of hope bubble up in his chest. He quickly pushed it back down to the depth of his stomach, Kurt was just upset and Blaine was comforting him. That's the only reason this was happening at all.

Kurt hummed a little under his breath, something he often did and something Blaine missed terribly. Stupid little things that haunted his every dream. The scent of his hair, the roll of his eyes, his care free laugh and breathtaking smile.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered in contentment, muffled against their joined lips.

Kurt's hand slowly trailed from Blaine's shoulder, down over his arm and joined their hands in a brief squeeze before it traveled up Blaine's chest, gently un-tying his light and dark purple, spotted bow-tie. Kurt's hands brushed against Blaine's neck as he did so, his skin was soft and warm, and the sensation made Blaine shiver slightly.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips, his breathing was slightly labored as his lungs made up for the lack of air he'd previously been missing. However even though their mouths were no longer touching, Kurt still kept their faces close, pressing their cheeks together and looking up at Blaine in the most inviting way.

Kurt gave an smile that was small and a little unsure, and it made Blaine heart break in two. He smile encouragingly back at him, if Kurt needed comfort right now then Blaine was going to give it to him. He'd do anything to get him happy, smiling and bounding around again as he swung his hips perfectly in time to his favorite Broadway hits.

Kurt seemed a lot more confident as his smile grew bigger in reaction to Blaine's, he tilted and stretched his neck a tiny bit so he could kiss Blaine again. Blaine had half expected the passion, hotness and the need to bubble up as usual. But, even though there was a change in the way Kurt was pressing back against Blaine's lips, it was still surprisingly soft and sweet. As though the lava that was usually erupting between them, was calm and smooth as it flowed deep beneath the surface of their skin.

Kurt's hands started gently fumbling with the bottom of Blaine's deep purple/blue woolen sweater as their lips continued to move. And yet neither boy could bring themselves to pull away from the others smooth lips, as though the familiar comfort of the sensation had somehow welled the two together.

However eventually the two had to brake to gather more air that their bodies were screaming for. In the exact moment their cherry sweet lips parted, Kurt moved to lift the sweater up over Blaine's head, Blaine lifting his arms to help. The item of clothing was discarded, thrown down by the side of the bed and the two found themselves smiling softly for a second before the magnetic attraction between their lips became to strong and they were pulled together again.

Kurt's hands quickly moved to the top of Blaine's chest, running down Blaine's crisp, white shirt before traveling up again. Blaine's hands rested calmly on the boys lower back, just holding him gently in place.

Kurt was soon starting to undo the buttons of Blaine shirt, his long slender fingers able to attack the task at hand without a second hesitation, as their lips moved as one. Soon Blaine's shirt was quickly opened and hanging off his shoulders.

Miles of dark olive skin was laid out before Kurt's eyes, sculpted and just as it was remembered. Perfect. Warm. Comforting. The contact of their lips broke, and Kurt's laughed lightly under his breath when Blaine chased the plump lips he craved as they pulled away.

"You're so gorgeous Blaine," Kurt's hands moved over Blaine chest, "I never told you how beautiful you were, I didn't tell you how perfect you are as often as I should have."

Blaine shook his head,"You didn't need to tell me, I could feel it in every touch, see it in every smile."

Kurt smiled, and the two removed Blaine's shirt completely. Doing so caused a small mark to be revealed. A memory to be remembered. A memory of desperate hands grabbing at steaming hot bodies, followed by a thump as gravity and bad balance caused Blaine to fall from bed to floor, happening to land on a small block of yellow Lego from his Harry Potter set that had previously been knocked off and thrown everywhere in a heated passion.

Kurt kissed the slightly red mark, just above Blaine's hip, that still refused to fade even after months and months had passed. Just like the mark of the two boys love refused to fade. The spark, the magic, still burning strong.

They both smiled fondly at the memory, and the sweet kisses and adoring embraces that had followed. Blaine pulled Kurt up and kissed him softly, re-creating the same atmosphere of the memory for a second before he pulled away.

"Can I see you too?" He asked softly, his hand brushing over the V-neck of Kurt's patterned vest.

Kurt nodded, helping Blaine take off his vest, his mango shirt, and black undershirt.

Blaine smirked, "So many layers," He mused.

Kurt blushed and laughed as he dropped his undershirt onto the growing pile of offending clothing, "I thought you'd be used to that by now."

"I'll never get used to you," Blaine replied.

Kurt blushed deeply, gasping when Blaine ran his fingers along his abdomen just above the waistband of his pants, feeling a twist in his gut.

"Do you think you'll get back together with Adam?" Blaine asked, his fingers smoothing their way up the center of Kurt's chest.

Kurt shivered and shook his head, "Why?"

"So I don't have to worry about...marking you?' Blaine dug his fingernails into the perfect, pale skin in front of him.

Kurt groaned quietly, a teenage life time of exploring and marking flashed through his mind, "Blaine."

Blaine smirked, "I was never able to before...when-"

"I cheated on Adam with you?" Kurt's face fell, his every feature screaming of the guilt he felt.

"It wasn't...I don't..."

Kurt just shrugged, "You can now."

"Kurt, you're not a bad person," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt smiled sadly, "Neither are you."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pressed kisses all over the back of his palm, "Don't punish yourself, I did and it doesn't help anything."

Kurt nodded slightly, "Okay," he agreed softly.

"Come here," Blaine sighed a little, pulling Kurt down on top of him and covering his face in kisses.

Kurt giggled, locking his fingers in Blaine's hair and kissing him messily, gasping when Blaine grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

Kurt was the first to break away, breathing a little labored. Blaine followed Kurt's face as he pulled away, as though he couldn't bare to be apart from the shining, crystal blue eyes that had become the center of his universe so many years ago. He brushed his nose softly back and forth against Kurt's with a sweet smile on his face, looking deep into the crystal orbs.

Kurt smiled back, running his fingers through Blaine's hair and starting to work out the gel. Blaine couldn't help but groan as Kurt's skilled fingers moved over his scalp. Curls slowly came into play, large bouncy curls full of a young Child's excitement.

Kurt pressed a kiss to each of Blaine's cheeks, and one on his top lip before scratched his nails lightly down Blaine's chest, making him shiver.

Kurt's perfect fingernails ran over Blaine abdomen, feeling the strong muscles beneath the warm skin, before moving to the button of his deep green jeans looking up at Blaine through his lashes with a tilt of his head.

Blaine nodded, maybe a little to eagerly, but the action just made Kurt laugh fondly under his breath and undo the cold silver button and zip that was under his fingertips, and that felt out of place surrounded by hot, smooth skin.

Kurt pulled the jeans off, over Blaine's hips and down his strong legs before they were discarded with the rest of the clothes. Unimportant and thrown to the floor.

Kurt slowly moved back up Blaine's body like it was a familiar path that he took often, he joined their lips together as soon as he could reach them. The kiss was still sweet but Blaine was starting to feel the hot lava bubbling up in his limbs and muscles

"I love you," Blaine spoke in a long content sigh, pushing Kurt away from him to he could look at him. Kurt not only hearing those three little words, but seeing them radiating from Blaine's cocoa colored eyes.

"Your eyes look browner than normal," Kurt noticed, searching them for the familiar swirls of gold and green.

Blaine shook his head, "It's just the rubbish lightning," He explained.

Kurt glanced up at the bright yellow light lighting their bodies, while making a questionable humming sound, "They're still just as beautiful though."

Blaine smiled, "Good."

Kurt sighed a little, letting his hand trail over Blaine's cheek with a smile, "You're always beautiful."

Blaine's eyes glowed, "So are you."

They kissed again, feeling the temperature in the room rise slowly as their lips become more eager with every passing second, although it still had a subtle sweetness that made Blaine feel loved, wanted and cared for.

Kurt's tongue danced around Blaine eager mouth and parted lips, his hands locking in Blaine's curls. Blaine's palms pressed against Kurt's ass, pressing his ever closer as the small room echoed with pleasure-filled groans and needy whines.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, pushing him away as his lung tried to pull in all the air in the room at once.

Kurt grinned at him, his chest rising and falling noticeably as he panted, his lips moist and parted, his hair falling down around his face, his cheeks flushed and a beautiful rosy pink.

Blaine's hands fumbled at the button on Kurt's dark jeans, slipping and sliding against the noticeable bulge in a lusty haze.

Kurt whimpered at the contact, his head falling down onto Blaine shoulder with a gasping sigh of his name.

Blaine gave a cry of triumph when he managed to get them open, wasting no time in pulling them off Kurt's slender, never ending legs which was not an easy task in the strange angle with Kurt still lying against him. He threw them on the floor, to which he received a frown and playful hit across the head from Kurt.

"Blaine!"

"I'm sorry, geez," Blaine pouted, rubbing his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're such a baby!"

"I am not!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt laughed, "You're adorable."

"I know."

Kurt laughed again, "Get your cute ass over here."

Blaine moved up onto his knees, Kurt doing the same and their lips met half way. Their chests pressed together, their arms wrapped around each other and holding the other close almost as if they were slow-dancing. Only it was their lips that were doing the dancing, hugging and moving over one another. So sweet and perfect that Blaine never wanted it to end, their bodies keeping one another warm in the chilling draft flowing in from the window. Blaine could feel Kurt's heart in a calm beat against his own chest, the muscle of his shoulders under Blaine's palms was the perfect amount of hard toned muscle, and soft silky skin. Kurt was making small sighs of contentment under his breath, and Blaine struggled to keep down the whines that threatened to erupt out of his throat.

Kurt's hand moved over Blaine's hip and the light above them flickered. Kurt's palm slid over Blaine's skin, so hot it felt almost feverish. His fingers danced along the band of Blaine's boxers, moving his own hips away from Blaine's so he could slid down into Blaine's underwear and cup his cock.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, having to restrain himself from bucking his hips forward.

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide, innocent blue eyes, "What's wrong Blaine?" He pressed his palm lightly against the hot flesh under his palm.

"Fuck," Blaine whimpered, "Don't tease me...Kurt ah."

Kurt laughed, "Aww sweetie."

"I'm serious, Kurt. I just...I just wanna be with you," Blaine was obviously serious about his words, but looked terrified for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt sighed, removing his hand and pressing a light kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose, "I just wanna be with you too," He whispered.

The two boys moved back to lie-down gently on the the bed, side by side and facing each other in their underwear. Blaine stroked the back of his palm down Kurt's smooth, rosy cheek and smiled softly.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me. I don't want a show Kurt, I just want you."

Kurt's eyes glistened with salty tears that threatened to tumble down his cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blaine smiled, "Get your cute ass over here," he repeated the words that had previously fallen from Kurt's full lips.

They boys lips moved against each other for a second, after that a look and small smile was exchanged and yet both boys knew exactly what it meant.

Both scrambled to remove the last item of clothing from each others bodies, giggling quietly as limbs got tangled when trying to both carry out the task at the same time.

They pulled the comforter up over each other, sighing heavily at the feeling of being completely together with no restrictions as they pulled each other close, two bodies becoming one.

Their lips joined once more, slow moving and gentle. At the same time Blaine reached behind him, blindly searching for his bedside table with no prevail.

"K...Kurt," Blaine pushed the boy away from him, "This isn't working."

Kurt's eyes widened in terror, "We're not working?"

"What? No! No I mean I can't kiss you and..." He turned to the bedside draw and pulled out the necessary supplies, "And get these."

"Oh," Kurt blinked.

"Do you want to?" Blaine asked curiously, chewing his bottom lip as he waited for Kurt's response.

Kurt nodded slowly, "If you do."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Like I wouldn't want to," He scoffed.

"Okay, okay. I guess I had pretty hard evidence right here in front of me," Kurt smirked, wrapping his hand around Blaine's leaking cock and pumping it twice before he let go.

Blaine groaned, his breathing speeding up, "Fuck."

Kurt giggled, obviously pleased with himself, "I miss this."

Blaine smirked, "I do have a very pretty cock."

Kurt laughed, "No. No I mean being so close to you."

Blaine grinned, "I know, I'm only teasing."

Kurt smiled, "You do really have a pretty cock though."

Blaine smirked, "I'm glad you think so."

Kurt smiled again, reaching up so his lips brushed against Blaine's ear, his breath moist and hot, "I wanna be inside you," He whispered, "Is that okay?"

Blaine whimpered a little, "That's perfect."

Blaine's breath rose in his excitement as Kurt took the small tube of lube from Blaine's hand, along with the metallic foil square. He placed them on the bed beside them and took Blaine's hand that was previously holding the two items, bringing it to his lips and pressing sweet kisses to his knuckles.

Blaine smiled at the action and craned his neck in order to press his lips lightly to Kurt's cheek. He rolled onto his back and Kurt followed, kneeling either side of Blaine's hips.

Kurt lent over and kissed and along Blaine's collar bone, creating red rosy marks on the salty skin below him and soothing them with his tongue. He moved down Blaine chest with the same action, Blaine sighing and running his fingers through Kurt's locks at the feeling.

Kurt's lips, teeth and tongue trailed down the center of Blaine's chest, while his hands moved up, pinching each of Blaine's nipples in turn and causing Blaine to let out a large lung full of air.

"Kurt, please," Blaine complained.

Kurt let out his own hot breath against Blaine's skin, burying his face in Blaine chest and inhaling his scent, "You're so beautiful."

Blaine blushed, Kurt able to see the redness spread all the way down his neck.

Kurt moved up, placing a few last kisses to Blaine's worshiped skin that was speckled red marks, before covering Blaine's warm cheeks with kisses too.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, looking at him with large, brown puppy-dog eyes that were dark and desperate.

Kurt brushed in nose against Blaine's softly in comfort, "You're perfect."

He quickly moved back down the bed, taking the small tube beside him and opening it with a smile in Blaine's direction. He squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers and warmed it up a little between his forefinger, middle finger and thumb.

"Ready?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded, lifting his legs and planting them solidly on the bed. He spread them open, Kurt quickly moving between them. He pressed a kiss to the inside of each of Blaine's thighs before he ran his index finger around Blaine's rim, ignoring Blaine's neglected cock that was turned up against his abdomen.

Blaine let out a long whine of frustration that sounded a little like Kurt's name.

"Kurt, come on. Please just...," Blaine let out a groan when Kurt's finger dipped inside him.

"Fuck. Kurt, more please,' Blaine begged, "I need you so much right now."

Kurt gulped noticeably, pushing the digit fully into the tight heat and moving it around.

"Are you okay?" He asked Blaine, who had become strangely quiet all of a sudden.

Blaine gave a small nod, "Of course I'm okay," He sighed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube and struggled to squeeze more onto his fingers with only one hand, "Are you okay for more?"

Blaine's whole body had become more relaxed and he nodded slowly, "Uh-huh."

Kurt pursed his lips, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine nodded again, "I'm fine, I've just missed you so much. Missed this."

"Me too," Kurt agreed, he pushed his middle finger along side his index.

Blaine whimpered a little at the burn, his eyes boring into Kurt's with a hard intensity.

"I'm sorry," Kurt winced.

Blaine shook his head, "More, Kurt please. I just want all of you."

Kurt moved his fingers in and out of Blaine, scissoring them gently and picking up speed as the motion became easier to perform.

Blaine whimpered and groaned above him, the stretch of Kurt's fingers was beautiful...but not enough. Blaine's hole was aching to be filled, stretched by Kurt's heavenly cock.

"Kurt please, please," He whimpered, "Please just fuck me."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Okay baby," he comforted.

He removed his fingers, Blaine whining at the sudden loss, "Kurt!"

"I know, I know," He cooed softly.

He grabbed the condom and quickly ripped it open with his teeth. He pinched the top, shivering at the feeling of the cold latex rolling down over the hot skin of his aching cock.

Kurt panted, settling between Blaine legs, "Fuck. Blaine."

Blaine groaned, "Kurt, please. Please."

Kurt grabbed the base of his cock and pushed into Blaine, letting out a breathy moan as his hips pressed against Blaine's skin, his cock fully submerged in Blaine's heat.

Kurt let out a breath, his eyes dark and lidded, "Blaine, you feel so fucking good. Crap."

"Kurt you fill me up so amazingly," Blaine panted, "Please move."

Kurt started rocking his hips slowly, his cock slipping in and out of Blaine smoothly even with Blaine's slick walls hugging around him. Kurt's eyes slipped closed, his mouth hanging open as the feeling of Blaine's hot wetness warmed him to his very core. He moved deeply and evenly, in no hurry for it to end although his body was screaming at him to fuck Blaine into the floor, and he was pretty sure Blaine wouldn't object.

Blaine whimpered at Kurt to go faster with every thrust the boy gave him, his body twisting around on the mattress in his desperation for more. Kurt's cock teasing and rubbing against his walls turning Blaine into a needy mess.

Kurt had no problem in following orders, his once patterned thrust becoming faster and more sloppy. He moved fast and deep, a stream of curses and needy sounds tumbled from each of the boys mouths and the sudden increase of speed. Blaine clenched hard around Kurt in response to the change, crying out in relief as Kurt's cock moved even deeper inside him. Kurt continued to move faster and faster, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up, his hip snapping forward and backwards so eagerly his cock sometimes slipped completely from Blaine's hole, his wet cock brushing against Blaine's lower crack in result.

The heat from Blaine's ass was spreading up Kurt's cock into his limbs, every cell in his body tingled and his breathing turned to puffs of air being pulled and pushed in and out of his dry mouth that hung open. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips as he changed his angle, his hips pretty much rutting and snapping forward at their own powerful speed and strength as the need of release in his body took over.

The new angle hit Blaine's prostate perfectly, causing the diluted moans that had previously been leaving Blaine's mouth to be replaced with a loud cry of Kurt's name. His body twitched harshly beneath Kurt, and his hips moved up to meet Kurt's thrusts in order to get Kurt even deeper inside him.

The sound of skin moving against skin, along with grunts and cries filled the tiny room. The hot, twisting feeling that was rolling around in Kurt's gut was becoming stronger and stronger and his cock was throbbing painfully hard as it moved in and out of Blaine.

Blaine's walls were clinging and squeezing around him, as though he never wanted Kurt to leave the hot cavern.

Blaine's cock was hard and desperate, pearls of salty white liquid had made a pool around the top. It twitched with every thrust that hit Blaine's prostate perfectly, the white liquid spilling over and running down Blaine's shaft.

Kurt's movements became erratic and messy, the ball of raging fire grew larger and more powerful and Kurt's whole body was trembling for his final release. He thrust harder and deeper, even though it was barley possible. He locked his palm around Blaine's cock and pumped his hard and fast, Blaine crying out in a shout that echoed in every corner of the room and he was brought rapidly to orgasm.

"Kurt! Kurt! Fuck. Fucking don't stop. Never. Fucking. Ahhh. Stop."

Blaine's whole body tensed and shuddered, his hot cum spilling out all over Kurt's fist in long spurts, Blaine's mouth open with a silent cry of ecstasy.

Sweat rolled down Kurt's pale skin as he grunted, thrusting into Blaine's sensitive body. Blaine clenched tightly around him, the heat and wetness overwhelming and causing the ball of fire to shoot down his shaft. His whole body tensed and a long groan fell from his mouth as he filled the condom, his body writhing in blinding, white hot pleasure.

Blaine stroked his hair gently, whispering soft phrases in his ear as Kurt melted on top of him.

Kurt rose his head, that was rested on Blaine's chest after a few minutes. His hair was falling down in a curtain over his sweaty face, he groaned as he moved his aching limbs, pushing himself up onto his arms and pulling out of Blaine. They both winced as Kurt left Blaine and Kurt quickly took the condom off his soft cock and tied it up, throwing it in the direction of the trash can before he fell back to the mattress beside Blaine with another groan.

Blaine found himself gripping Kurt's arm, "You're not leaving are you?" He asked, his voice a little panicked. He didn't want to wake up to a cold empty bed again in the morning.

Kurt's shook his head sleepily, curling up into Blaine's side and resting his head on his chest, "I don't think I could," He yawned, "Even if I wanted to."

Blaine stayed awake until Kurt's breathing had slowed and evened and he could feel Kurt's sweet breath on his skin. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and his body relaxed at once. He fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

When Blaine's eyes opened he was far from rested. Every muscle in his body ached and he felt has though he'd run a marathon in his sleep and then received a huge ass-kicking from someone after. Blaine couldn't find the motivation to lift his head and find what had woke him, luckily the cause made the mattress dip as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Blaine? I have to go."

Blaine was suddenly awake, he sat up violently causing his head to spin as he took in Kurt's appearance. He was fully dressed, hair styled, eyes bright with his coat and boots on and his bag swung over his shoulder.

"Wh...what? No," Blaine's voice was deep and croaky with sleep.

Kurt smiled softly, "Morning," he sighed, running a hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine moved forward, "Don't...Don't go Kurt, please."

"I have to go to class," Kurt explained, "And get some more clothes, okay?"

Blaine frowned, "Kurt..."

"I'll come back later," Kurt promised, "I didn't want to wake you, but I didn't you to wake up with me gone either."

Blaine's eyes drooped, "Does having no sleep not effect you at all?" He mumbled.

Kurt laughed lightly, "I cleaned you up so you can just go back to bed. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead before he got to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Blaine watched Kurt walk away with tired, blurry eyes, "Promise you'll come back?"

Kurt nodded, "I promise, we need to talk."

Blaine gave his own nod in agreement, "O..okay," he yawned, melting back down into his bed, "Have a...good...class."

Kurt laughed lightly, "Have a nice sleep."

* * *

Blaine's brain was cloudy with dreams that he'd just been pulled from by an amazing sensation. A hot, wet, beautiful sensation sucking around his...

"Ughh," He groaned, his unfocused eyes making out the shape of a head bobbing enthusiastically between his legs.

"Fuck, fuck Kurt," he gasped, "Fuck, I...I...Oh my God."

Kurt laughed around Blaine's cock as he moved to suck vigorously at Blaine's head that was leaking salty liquid into his mouth. The vibrations from Kurt's laugh made Blaine groan, only realizing then how close he was and how badly he wanted release. His whole body was wound up and tight, every muscle clenching as Kurt removed his mouth and started covering Blaine's shaft with tiny little kitten licks.

"No, no Kurt please," Blaine whimpered, unable to stop himself from rutting upwards and spreading pre-come over Kurt's cheek, "Please just suck me."

Kurt's eyebrows raised and he shook his head, humming against the hot skin of Blaine's shaft and making him cry out in desperation.

"Please! Please Kurt I'm so...fucking...close," Blaine begged as Kurt continued lapping at the skin with his tongue gently.

Kurt pulled away completely, shaking his head, "Nope, I gave into you way to easily last night."

Blaine growled in frustration, glaring at Kurt heavily. However Kurt just laughed, letting his fingers trail up and down Blaine's thighs teasingly close to his cock, with a too-sweet smile on his face.

"I hate you," Blaine burst out, his hips thrusting up in search for friction of their own accord.

Kurt just laughed, "Now, now Baby. We both know that isn't true."

Blaine groaned again, his cock leaking and twitching desperately, "Please, please Kurt. I'll do anything, please let me cum."

Kurt pouted, "Aww, sweetheart," he cooed, "You really think it's going to be that easy?"

"I thought...I thought we needed to talk," Blaine said through gritted teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side to stop himself just reaching down and finishing the job himself. He knew it would only take a few strokes, but he also knew that if he did Kurt would make him pay for it later.

"We will, but how could I resist when I come back from class to see you all hard and waiting for me?" Kurt said darkly, "You looked so gorgeous, so delicious."

Blaine whined in the back of his throat, "At least touch me? Please?"

Kurt smirked and ran his index finger around Blaine's head, gathering some of the moisture and popping it into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation as the finger left his mouth with a pop, "You taste so good sweetheart."

Blaine let out a sob, his cock painful and neglected, "Kurt, do something. Anything. Please."

Kurt bit his lip a little, "Fine," he agreed, "But. You're not aloud to cum until I say so."

Blaine whined at the idea, but agreed with a shaky nod. Anything to take away some of the pressure from his throbbing cock.

Kurt bent down and kissed and bit at Blaine's thighs before looking up at him, "Tell me when," he said seriously before he latched his lips to the head of Blaine's cock, sucking fast and furious.

Blaine screamed, his whole body rising of the bed in effort to get closer to the hot, heat of Kurt's mouth. His own mouth opened in a cry of unorganized babble, whimpering and whining broken, half words of desperation.

Kurt reached down and took Blaine's heated balls in his hand, rolling them gently as his mouth worked wonders around the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine's body twisted and turned on the bed as a string of nothing continued to fall from his mouth, keening heavily with his hips bucking up into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine suddenly grabbed at Kurt's hair, pulling in an effort to get him to stop. Kurt did so straight away, pulling off Blaine's cock that was dripping with saliva and pre-come, and releasing his balls.

Blaine whimpered and groaned, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled at fists at his sides.

Kurt waited until Blaine's breath had turned from ragged to even before he locked his palm around Blaine's cock and pumped furiously, a mixture of spit and pre-come creating a beautiful slide of friction.

Blaine's eyes flew open and he let out a cry of surprise, his hips thrusting desperately into Kurt's hand.

"Tell me when," Kurt warned him.

Blaine let out a whine, throwing his head from side to side on the pillow, repeating Kurt's name in a chant. Kurt was surprised he could manage to form the word.

Blaine's body was drenched in sweat, his skin glistening and shiny. His entire face and neck were red and his nipples stood hard and aroused.

Kurt's hand moved quickly and evenly, twisting at the head just in the way he knew Blaine loved. This time Blaine didn't last half as long, he was soon pulling Kurt's wrist away with frantic movements, breath and eyes.

Kurt watched as salty tears of frustration and denied need fell down over Blaine's cheeks, his dry lips open as he struggled to get enough oxygen.

He cupped Blaine's face with his palm, reaching up so he could cover it in kisses and kiss away the tears, "It's okay sweetheart, it's okay," He breathed, "You can cum now, you're such a good boy."

Blaine whimpered in spite of himself, leaning into Kurt's touch.

Kurt pressed more kisses all over Blaine's cheeks before he disappeared between his legs again and Blaine's aching, leaking cock was once again surround by Kurt's mouth. However everything felt a thousand times better to Blaine, with the promise of a finish floating around his head.

Kurt's tongue danced up and down, all along Blaine's shaft and the vein on the underside. Blaine let himself relax into the mind-blowing feeling, letting out an extra loud whimper or cry whenever Kurt gave a particularly hard suck or hummed loudly around him.

The twist in Blaine's gut took no time to take over his entire abdomen, meowing gently as Kurt brought him closer and closer to the edge. Blaine's muscles tensed once again, and Kurt encouraged Blaine to fuck his mouth by pushing hips. Soon Blaine's cock was slipping in and out of Kurt's mouth, hitting the back of Kurt's throat. With one final hum Blaine let out a cry as he came heavily down Kurt's throat, a build up of desperation that had been given and taken away so many times before.

Kurt swallowed eagerly, sucking the tip of Blaine's cock until it became too sensitive and Blaine pushed him away with a groan.

Kurt crawled back up next to Blaine and collapsed in the space next to him. Blaine moved into his arms, his eyes drooping, but Kurt nudged him to stay awake, "You've slept enough today. Go shower, then we need to talk okay?"

Blaine grumbled a little but followed Kurt's orders on shaky legs, he really wanted to finally find out what all of this meant.

* * *

Blaine didn't bother putting gel in his hair or planning an outfit, instead he threw on his lucky, blue Dalton Academy t-shirt and some black sweat pants.

Kurt wasn't in the bedroom when Blaine left the bathroom, so he padded barefoot into the kitchen. Kurt was there rummaging in the cupboards with a pan already steaming on the cooker. Blaine stomach growled as he realized he hadn't eaten yet today and he famished.

The growl was so loud that Kurt heard it and spun around from searching for ingredients, he smiled a huge genuine smile when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway. The smile made Blaine relax a little, no matter what this fiasco was, at least he and Kurt would still be in each others lives.

"I thought you might be ready for some food," Kurt explained, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, can I help with anything?" Blaine walked forward.

"Sure thing, wanna make some salad?" Kurt suggested.

Half an hour later the two were tucking into egg-fried rice, and chicken in a spicy sauce. Along with Blaine's salad, minus the tomato that Blaine had eaten before it had made it to the bowl, barley even realizing.

After a little small talk, and some inside teasing that would make them seem crazy to anyone but themselves, Blaine brought up the subject he was excited about, and dreading all at the same time.

"So umm, what did you really want to talk about?" He asked putting down his glass of apple juice at the same time Kurt put down his red wine.

Kurt let out a small sigh, before diving right into the subject, "I know you're constantly telling me you love me...but are you sure you mean it...romantically?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Of course I do, why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you shouldn't love me!" Kurt suddenly cried, making Blaine jump, "I've been treating you like crap for over a year. You should hate me."

Blaine blinked a few times, "Kurt you haven't treated me like crap," he disagreed,"You've been an amazing friend since I moved to NYC."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think you love me. Not really."

"Kurt, you're the love of my life," Blaine's voice was low and serious.

Kurt's face screwed up in doubt, "You think that...but..."

"No! No Kurt I know that," Blaine exclaimed, pushing his plate away from him.

Kurt sighed, copying Blaine's motion, "I'm sorry, I mess you around, play with your emotions, I pick you up and put you down whenever I feel like it. And I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry."

Blaine paused, thinking about it, "I...I..."

"And the horrible thing is that you don't even notice it, because you're so caught up in the idea of you and me," Kurt winced a little, playing nervously with the rim of his glass.

"Because I love you?" Blaine's voice was a question.

"Because you love the idea of you and me," Kurt corrected him, with a sad smile.

"No...no, Kurt it's not like that," Blaine shook his head desperately.

"Everyone wants to be with their childhood sweetheart," Kurt said softly.

"But we're not just...Kurt, I love you. I'm in love with you,' Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt sighed, "Have you even thought about it?"

"Kurt, there's nothing to think about," Blaine sounded frustrated, "Stop trying to make me doubt my feelings. I love you and I know that. Why are you trying to change my mind?"

"I'm not, I just want to be sure," Kurt reached forward for Blaine's hand, but Blaine pulled it away from were it was rested on the table.

"Sure of what? What is this all about?" Blaine snapped, sitting back in his seat.

Kurt pulled his hand back again, "I love you. And I don't deserve to have you back, but if you really do still love me, and not just the idea of you and me then..."

"Then what?"

"Then maybe you'll let me try and make all this up to you," Kurt finished with a smile that was a small twitch of the corners of his mouth.

Blaine let out a sigh, "Stop talking in code!"

"I'm not," Kurt mumbled, "You're just not listening to me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "I am Honey, I always listen to you."

Kurt growled, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Blaine suddenly felt very, very stupid, "Apparently so."

"I'm a mess," Kurt said, running a hand through his hair, "Adam broke up with me today and I'm hardly even sad."

Blaine paused, "Maybe you guys just weren't meant to be."

"It's because of you. You're the reason we ended, because I'd rather text you then Adam, I'd rather watch a movie on the sofa with you then go on a date with him. This whole time I've been clinging to our relationship but labeling it 'just friends', and dating Adam to make me feel better about myself," Kurt laid it all out in front of Blaine, "But I was just lying to myself, you were always more then just my friend."

"But why? You didn't need to do any of that," Blaine frowned.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "Because I was scared."

"About what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest protectively, "You saved me," he said gently, "I thought you'd never hurt me...and that just made the fall so much harder when you did."

Blaine winced, shrinking back in his seat, "Kurt..."

"You're sorry, I know," Kurt nodded his head a little, "But that doesn't make the pain go away."

Blaine pulled his feet up on the chair, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I know," Kurt said softly, he got to his feet and started tidying up.

Blaine followed him into the kitchen, carrying his empty plate and the glasses. They put all the washing up in a pile, and Blaine stood nervously waiting for Kurt's next move.

Kurt walked forward and took Blaine's hand softly in his own, leading him into the living room. They both sat down, close to each other on the couch with their hands joined.

"I only dated Adam because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to get over you, I thought it might help. You know, concentrating on another relationship. But it just made me miss ours more," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "I'm still angry at you, completely furious. But I love you so much it just.. Just over powers it I guess."

Blaine nodded, "What...what does all this mean?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt answered truthfully.

Blaine sighed, "I just want to be with you again. Even though you have treated me badly, I...I guess I'm only just seeing it."

"I know, Blaine...but it's so complicated," Kurt huffed, "I am so sorry about the way I treated you. I just couldn't help but let my love for you leak out, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed you. I knew you'd always be there for me and...Well, it felt good. Being in charge and having you...kind of following me. I knew it was impossible for me to get hurt if I was leading what happened between us."

Kurt paused and sighed, "This is a lot more complicated than I even thought."

"I know it's complicated, but what does it matter? Most relationships are. All I know is that I love you. And you're perfect. And last night was the best night I've had in a long time. Not just because of the sex, but because I was with you. And you feel like home to me."

Kurt bit his lip, "I feel the same but..."

"No buts. We can work out everything else on the way. You make me happy, and I don't want to be with anyone else." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

The room was quiet for a second, the only sound was the busy traffic of New York in the streets below them.

"Okay," Kurt said finally.

"Wh...what?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"You're right. You're completely right. We can work out all this crap in the future," Kurt said, "Let's do it."

Blaine felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders, but at the same time, nothing felt different. Because like Kurt had said before, they were always more then just friends. No relationship was perfect, but what was important was they were willing to work on it, and concentrate on the love that they had.

Kurt gave a shaky laugh and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Are you sure you don't hate me for treating you so badly?"

"I understand why you did...kind of, but we and work all of that out later," Blaine lifted Kurt's head from his shoulder and pressed kisses all over Kurt's face, "Now I just want to be with you."

Kurt giggled, pushing him away, "I love you Blaine Devon Anderson."

Blaine blushed a little, his heart swelling in his heart to the point of bursting, "I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt captured Blaine's lips in his own, pressing him back against the sofa, "We have a lot of stuff to catch up on," He mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine nodded in agreement, pulling Kurt closer to him.

It as like they had never been apart from each other.

* * *

"Kurt, sweetie?"

"Yeah?" Kurt's voice called from the bathroom.

"Umm...You've got like ten missed called from Rachel, Adam and your Dad," Blaine picked up Kurt's phone that had been buzzing against the coffee table.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom half-dressed in a pair of Blaine's gray sweatpants and with a light blue shirt half-pulled over his head, "Crap."

He grabbed the phone from Blaine's hand and began dialing furiously.

"Hello? Hello? Yes...Yes Rachel I'm alive! Okay! I know,I'm sorry. I was...No, no...yes...Rachel shut up and late me explain, geez!"

Blaine smirked, picking up a copy of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and throwing himself down in the arm-chair. He was sure Kurt would be explaining to different people for a while.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry for any typos, please leave a review and tell me what you think X.


End file.
